


I Killed Him

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a quarter after midnight on a Tuesday when Liam knocks on the McCall’s front door. Well, he doesn’t exactly knock, he kicks the door with his foot, because both of his hands are absolutely covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed Him

**Author's Note:**

> Character death is not Scott or Liam, and is not described in detail in the fic. It is talked about though. 
> 
> Come talk to me at scxlias on Tumblr.

It’s a quarter after midnight on a Tuesday when Liam knocks on the McCall’s front door. Well, he doesn’t exactly knock, he kicks the door with his foot, because both of his hands are absolutely covered in blood.

Much to Liam’s dismay, its Melissa who opens the door, and his heart sinks. He ducks his head, tipping it to the side to bare his neck in submission, even though Melissa is human and not his alpha. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes widen and a hand flutters to her mouth.

“Ms. McCall, is Scott home? Please tell me Scott’s home. I need to see him. I’m… I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here so late. I shouldn’t be bothering you but I need to see Scott, please. Is he home?” Liam rushes out all in one breath, so he has to gasp for air at the end of his words. He faintly registers that his entire body is trembling and he’s on the verge of tears and the only reason he’s still standing is probably because he’s still running on adrenaline.

The thought of adrenaline brings another thought to the front of his mind. His eyes. They’re still shifted.

Melissa, apparently, has noticed them too. “Liam, sweetie, your eyes, what happened to…”

“I’m fine Ms. McCall, please just tell me Scott’s home, can I see him?” Liam practically whines.

“I’m right here, Liam… holy shit.” Scott eyes widen at the sight of Liam, bloodied and cut up standing on his front porch, and Liam really does whine then.

He wants to get on his knees and beg Scott to forgive him for showing up here like this. But the only thing he can do is stutter out, “I’m sorry,” before his knees start to give out underneath him.

Scott, of course, is there in an instant, catching Liam, saying something to his mother that Liam hears but doesn’t. By the time he’s aware of what’s happening, he’s in the bathroom and Scott has helped him out of his hoodie and jeans and is prodding him toward the shower and telling him to get undressed and get in, he’ll be waiting with fresh clothes when Liam get out.

He nods and does as he’s told. His eyes haven’t shifted back. He can’t look at his bloody reflection in the mirror.

By the time he’s done in the shower (he’d taken way too long, but he just couldn’t face Scott), the cuts on his face and arms are healed up. There’s another on his stomach that’s healed by the time he finishes dressing in the clothes Scott’s left for him.

The clothes are a little too big, but they smell like pack, and safety and Scott. Liam thinks he doesn’t deserve it.

Scott’s waiting when he comes out of the bathroom, patting the spot beside him on the bed. Liam takes it and has to resist leaning into Scott. Scott’s voice is firm, yet still gentle when he speaks. “What happened, Liam?”

Liam whines again and curls in on himself. “I’m sorry Scott. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… he just came at me… I didn’t. I’m so sorry, Scott…”

“Liam, who was it?” Scott asks and his eyes flash red. Liam’s flare blue in response.

“Theo. It was Theo. Please Scott, I didn’t mean to kill him. He came after me and he was gonna… he was trying to kill me and I was just trying to get away and I clawed at him and I… I… I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry. Please don’t kick me out of the pack. Scott, I didn’t mean to kill him. I didn’t mean to kill Theo.”

Liam’s words are coming out as choked off sobs now and he whimpers when he finishes speaking, curling into a ball on the bed next to Scott and waiting for the alpha to say something, say anything. Waiting to tell him that he’s not wanted anymore, that the pack doesn’t need another blue eyed beta. That no one will want him now that he’s a murderer.

“Liam, I’ve always told you we’re werewolves, not monsters….” Scott trails off and takes a deep breath and Liam breaks.

“Oh, god, I’m a monster,” he whispers, and then louder, he says, “Oh my god, I’m a monster. I’m a murderer. I… I… I… I killed Theo. I killed him. Oh god, I killed him.” Liam stands up and paces as he speaks, his words alternating between pained whines and quiet whispers, barely audible, even to his own ears. “I killed him. I killed him, I killed him, I killed him. I’m so sorry Scott, I’m so sorry. God, I’m a monster. I’m exactly what you told me not to be….. I’m a monster, I’m a monster, I’m a monster….”

“Liam!” Scott’s voice cuts through his ranting like a knife. Liam drops to his knees, neck bared and trembling before his alpha, and Scott crouches down in front of him. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re still not a monster.”

Liam whimpers and shakes his head frantically.

“I killed him… I killed him… I killed him….”

“Liam.”

“Oh god, I’m a monster.”

“Liam, you’re not. You did it to save yourself, right? He was trying to kill you?”

“I’m a monster.”


End file.
